Wake You Up
by minyunghei
Summary: Yoongi tidak tahu keadaan akan jadi seperti ini setelah ia membangukan Jungkook. It's BTS fanfic with Jungkook/Yoongi (KookGa) as the main pairing ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Wake You Up**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | Fluffy | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © WithYoongi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"uh, Jin- _hyung_.. Kenapa harus aku?"

Seokjin meringis mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang sudah berkali-kali di lontarkan. Ia mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Yoongi yang tengah terduduk di meja makan.

"harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku sedang sibuk memasak, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi malah terkekeh melihat Seokjin yang terlihat marah. Tidak mau membuat anggota tertua di grupnya itu tambah marah, Yoongi langsung melesatkan kakinya ke kamar Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jimin.

Tapi kemudian Yoongi kembali lagi.

"oh iya, _hyung_!"

Yoongi dapat mendengar Seokjin mengerang. "astaga, apa lagi?!"

Yoongi memamerkan senyumannya melihat Seokjin yang menyilangkan lengannya dengan spatula di tangannya.

"bagaimana caranya membangunkan Jungkook? Kau ' _kan_ ahlinya."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. "dengan caraku saja." lalu mulai sibuk lagi dengan telur gulungnya.

Alis Yoongi bertemu. Cara Jin- _hyung_? Yang mana?

Sambil memikirkan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'cara Jin- _hyung_ ' Yoongi berjalan ke arah kamar _Maknae-line_.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin sudah tidak berada di ranjangnya lagi. Hanya tersisa Jungkook yang masih betah di dalam selimut tebal sambil memeluk boneka beruang putih besar. Milik Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa boneka pemberian _fans_ -nya ada di kamar para anggota muda. Tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Yoongi mulai melangkahkan kakiknya mendekati Jungkook.

Oh iya, 'cara Jin- _hyung_ '!

Yoongi kembali berpikir lagi. Memangnya cara seperti apa yang Seokjin lakukan untuk membangukan Jungkook?

Menamparnya mungkin? Yoongi pikir itu adalah cara terbaik. Pasti Jungkook akan segera bangun dari tidurnya karena kaget dengan rasa perih di pipinya.

Tapi sebelumnya Yoongi memakai cara yang lebih manusiawi dulu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang lalu menggoyangkan lengan Jungkook dengan kencang.

"bangun Jeon!" tapi Yoongi tidak mendapat respon apa pun. Membuat Yoongi meniup poninya. Ini baru percobaan pertama.

Yoongi kembali memutar otak. Lalu ide gila mendatanginya. Yoongi memposisikan dirinya terduduk di perut Jungkook, tangannya naik untuk meraih rambut Jungkook lalu menjambaknya di sana.

"hey bangun! Jungkook!" dan menggoyangkan kepala Jungkook dengan kekuatan. Jungkook sendiri hanya mengerang lalu mengambil tangan Yoongi dan menghempaskannya.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Masih dalam posisi terduduk di perut Jungkook, Yoongi kembali berpikir tentang cara Seokjin membangunkan Jungkook.

Dan, oh! Yoongi mengingatnya!

.

Sebenarnya Yoongi ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Tangannya yang sudah mengepal di dada Jungkook berpindah sedikit demi sedikit. Entah kenapa Yoongi jadi gugup untuk melakukannya. Bukankah ini pelecehan pada anak di bawah umur?

Yoongi menarik tangannya, menggosokkan kedua tangannya bersamaan. Berdoa di dalam hati semoga saja hanya dalam satu kali percobaan bocah ini segera terbangun.

Tangan Yoongi mulai turun lagi, merambati dada Jungkook dengan perlahan. Dan perbuatannya itu membuahkan hasil, Jungkook terkikik kegelian dalam tidurnya.

Ya, tapi ia masih tertidur.

Setelah menghela nafas, Yoongi menutup rapat matanya. Tangannya mulai mengelus puting Jungkook dengan gerakan perlahan. Tidak, Yoongi tidak mau melihat pelecehan ini.

"geli~"

Mendengar gumaman Jungkook membuat Yoongi menarik tangannya dengan segera. Ia membuka matanya dan pelipisnya berkedut kesal di saat melihat Jungkook yang masih tertidur seperti mayat.

Yoongi kembali melakukan aksinya. Sekarang ia lebih berani, Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Jungkook. Ia langsung memasukan tangannya di balik kaus Jungkook. Ibu jarinya mengelus puting Jungkook lagi, berulang kali.

Jungkook terlihat terganggu, ia meraih tangan Yoongi lalu menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya.

Yoongi pikir Jungkook masih tertidur. Ia baru saja ingin kembali melancarkan aksinya tapi lengannya di tahan tangan Jungkook dan pemuda itu memudar balikkan posisi mereka.

.

"oh? Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, Jungkook menelisik wajah pelaku yang baru saja mengganggu tidurnya. Yoongi sendiri masih mendapat serangan jantung dengan perlakuan Jungkook yang tidak terduga. Anak ini walaupun masih setengah sadar tapi tenaganya sangat kuat.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sosok Yoongi di depannya. Pantas saja cara membangunnya berbeda, ternyata bukan Jin-hyung.

"ya, betul sekali. Kau sudah bangun? Sekarang menyingkirlah dan turun ke bawah, hanya kau yang belum makan."

Yoongi mendorong bahu Jungkook agar ia segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Dengan keadaan Jungkook yang setengah sadar memudah Yoongi untuk membuatnya menjauh. Setelah itu Yoongi tanpa bersuara meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

"ugh, ada apa denganku?"

Yoongi tengah menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding tepat di samping pintu kamar Jungkook. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang panas, mengingat kejadian tadi.

"dasar bocah! Kenapa dia bisa membuatku seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

"jadi,"

Seokjin menggeser duduknya agar lebih mendekat ke arah Yoongi di sofa ruang tengah.

"berhasil?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, memasukan sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"apanya? Membangunkan Jungkook?" Yoongi balik bertanya sambil sekali lagi menyendok ice cream vanillanya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "iya," lalu mengambil sendok dari tangan Yoongi. "berhasil?" tanyanya.

"eum," Yoongi menatap ke arah langit-langit. Lalu matanya menatap Seokjin yang tengah memakan ice creamnya.

" _hyung_ , apa yang Jungkook lakukan setelah kau membangunkannya?"

.

Seokjin menoleh dengan kerutan di dahinya. Tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan temannya itu.

"setelahnya? Jungkook langsung bangun."

"dia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoongi membuat Seokjin semakin bingung. Ia menunjuk wajah Yoongi menggunakan sendok.

"sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh sekali?"

Yoongi mulai terlihat gugup. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada Seokjin. Yoongi takut dimarahinya kerena sudah melecehkan Jungkook (ya, Yoongi benar-benar berpikir tadi adalah pelecehan)

"ti-tidak ada! Aku.. Hanya bertanya." dan dengan perkataannya, Yoongi melarikan diri dari Seokjin.

.

Sepeninggalan Yoongi, Seokjin kembali asyik memakan ice creamnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian kecil. Setelahnya ia tertawa pelan.

"dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam Yoongi terbangun. Berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meminum segelas air mineral karena tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Dan juga Yoongi tidak bisa tidur. Tadi siang ia sudah puas tidur sampai-sampai makan siang pun terlewatkan.

Yoongi meminum segelas air mineralnya dengan sekali teguk. Menghela nafas lega setelah menelannya. Tangan Yoongi membuka lemari es, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Sampai saat sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

.

Yoongi memekik kaget lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya. Mendapati Jungkook dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"dasar! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Yoongi menjitak kepala Jungkook dengan gemas. Membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan.

"maaf _hyung_ ," jeda sesaat. Jungkook menumpukan keningnya di bahu Yoongi. "aku hanya sedang merasa ingin memelukmu."

Napas Yoongi tercekat mendengarnya. Pipinya memerah sampai ke telinga. Jantungnya juga berdetak dengan tidak stabil. Untunglah Jungkook tidak dapat melihat. Yoongi sangat malu sekarang.

"ka-kau kenapa?" sial, kenapa suaraku terbata?

Jungkook mengangkat kepala untuk dapat menatap mata Yoongi. Diam-diam Yoongi mengutuk di dalam hati karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang terlihat jelas. Jungkook masih dalam masa pubertasnya, ingat itu.

Dan juga dengan lengannya yang berotot itu ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi.

" _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu."

.

"APA?!"

Mata Yoongi melebar mendengarnya. Ia memandangi Jungkook dengan pandangan anehnya. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri terlihat sangat serius.

"kau pasti mengigau! Iya! Kau pasti masih setengah sadar!" Yoongi tertawa canggung sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Jungkook di pinggangnya.

"iya, kau mengigau! Pergi tidur lagi sana!"

Tapi yang di lakukan Jungkook semakin membuat Yoongi terkejut.

Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah dalam pikiran dalamnya saat ini. Tangannya sudah memegang ponsel, memfokuskan dirinya untuk menulis lirik. Tapi kemudian Yoongi mengerang saat tidak ada satupun ide yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"arg! Aku harus menyibukkan diriku!"

Yoongi mulai berdiri lalu hanya berjalan memutar di ruang tengah. Ia harus menyibukkan dirinya atau tidak kejadian kemarin malam akan selalu terulanh di otaknya.

Dan sekarang pun kejadian itu berputar lagi di otaknya.

.

Yoongi merosotkan dirinya di sofa sambil menutup wajah memanasnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"ugh, Memalukan~" bahkan telinganya juga sampai memerah jika mengingatnya.

Yoongi menjauhkan tangannya ketika ia merasakan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Yoongi mengutuk di dalam hati ketika mendapati sang pelaku yang telah berhasil membuat dirinya bersemu seharian ini.

.

"kau memikirkanku, ya?" dan dengan entengnya ia bertanya seperti itu.

Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jungkook. Tolong siapa saja pukul bocah ini untuk Yoongi.

"huh? Untuk apa? Tidak penting."

"benarkah? Tapi pipimu memerah, _hyung_. Kau pasti memikirkan yang kemarin malam ya?" Jungkook mencodongkan dirinya ke arah Yoongi. Tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Walaupun pipinya memanas, Yoongi harus tetap mengontrol raut wajahnya. "semalam kau mengigau."

"tidak," Jungkook menjawab dengan cepat.

"aku ingat malam itu aku memelukmu di dapur. Aku ingat saat aku berkata ' _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu'. Aku juga ingat saat aku menciㅡ"

DUAK

"ㅡaw!"

.

"DASAR BOCAH! PERHATIKAN PERKATAANMU, JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Yoongi sudah berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mengaduh kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan kuat di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit ia mengusap kepalanya, Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"kau akan menjadi milikku, Yoongi- _hyung_ ~"

.

.

.

.

Seorang Min Yoongi tidak pernah merengek seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Ia tengah memeluk lengan Seokjin dengan rengekkan yang keluar dari mulutnya berkali-kali. Memeluk lengan Seokjin semakin erat ketika ia hanya mendiamkan Yoongi dan kembali sibuk dengan buah yang sedang dimakannya.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ ~" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku tidak mau membangunkan Jungkook lagi."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. Yoongi yang merengek seperti ini sebenarnya sangat jarang. Tapi kalau boleh jujur Yoongi jadi terlihat menggemaskan. Maka dari itu Seokjin jadi ingin terus membuat Yoongi merengek.

"pergi sana! Cepat bangunkan bocah itu, aku ingin memasak sarapan."

Yoongi makin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Seokjin menyingkirkan tubuh Yoongi dari lengannya. Ia juga sudah pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa pilihan lain.

Membangunkan Jungkook sudah menjadi hal yang paling Yoongi hindari sekarang.

Belum lagi bocah itu selalu mengungkit kejadian ciuman itu jika sempat.

Membuat Yoongi ingin meremasnya sampai menjadi bulat lalu menendangnya.

Omong-omong, Yoongi sudah berada di kamar Jungkook. Hanya berdiri di samping ranjang Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan malas. Terpikir oleh Yoongi untuk membiarkannya tidur saja, sampai Seokjin yang membangunkannya.

Tapi sepertinya jika Yoongi memilih begitu, ia akan berurusan dengan 'Angry Jin-hyung' yang sangat dihindari olehnya juga teman seperjuangannya.

Catatannya, jangan berurusan dengan Seokjin yang sedang marah.

.

Yoongi berjalan perlahan ke sisi lain ranjang Jungkook. Mengambil boneka beruang putih besarnya yang lupa untuk ia ambil. Yoongi mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah Jungkook.

Tapi sepertinya Yoongi lupa jika itu hanya boneka. Mereka lembut dan empuk.

"ya Tuhan, apa salahku?" Yoongi bermonolog sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Menatap Jungkook lalu mulai memggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan kencang.

"hei, bangun!" tangan Yoongi mulai menepuk pipi Jungkook lumayan keras, membuat pemiliknya mengerang sakit.

Tepat saat itu Jungkook membuka matanya. Yoongi menatap Jungkook, mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Sampai pada akhirnya Jungkook menutup matanya lagi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali tidur di dalam selimut hangatnya.

.

Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum. Ia sudah terbangun sedari tadi Yoongi melemparinya dengan boneka beruang. Tapi Jungkook ingin membuat Yoongi membangunkannya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jungkook dapat mendengar Yoongi mendengus sebal. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajahnya, pasti sangat menggemaskan.

Setelah beberapa menit tanpa pergerakan, Jungkook dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh Yoongi yang menaiki ranjang lalu mendekat kearahnya.

Jungkook mengira Yoongi akan mbangunkannya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah Yoongi yang memeluknya dari belakang.

.

Jungkook membatu. Tidak menyangka Yoongi akan melakukan hal semacam ini pada dirinya, apalagi ia sedang ㅡberpura-puraㅡ tidur.

Yoongi menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Jungkook, menatap langit-langit sambil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?

Entahlah, Yoongi sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia bisa seberani ini untuk memeluk Jungkook yang parahnya sedang tertidur. Pura-pura, sih.

.

" _hyung_.."

Dan Yoongi dikagetkan dengan Jungkook yang membalikan tubuhnya. Membuat Yoongi berhadapan langsung dengan dada Jungkook.

Sial, Yoongi tidak pernah tahu jika Jungkook kecil mereka sekarang sudah sebesar ini.

" _hyung_.." suara Jungkook menggema lagi.

Yoongi berusaha membuat wajahnya sedatar mungkin. "oh? Kau sudah bangun?" dan pertanyaan apa itu? Jelas-jelas Jungkook sedang menatapnya.

Dasar Min Yoongi bodoh.

.

"kenapa memelukku?" punggungmu terlihat enak untuk dipeluk.

"tidak tahu." tidak mungkin 'kan Yoongi menjawab seperti itu?

Jungkook tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya. Yoongi dapat merasakan tangan Jungkook yang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"mau menemani aku tidur, _hyung_?" Jungkook sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnyanya agar dapat menatap wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi menggelengkan wajahnya. "aku disini untuk membangunkanmu." lalu menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

"benarkah? Kau terlihat nyaman sekali di dalam pelukanku." tangan Jungkook sekarang mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan sayang.

Jungkook berkata begitu tetapi Yoongi lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Membiarkan keheningan yang nyaman mengelilingi mereka. Dengan sebelah tangan Jungkook yang mengelus punggung Yoongi dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus Yoongi.

Yoongi seperti sedang dimanjakan. Dan diam-diam ia sangat menyukainya. Maka dari itu Yoongi makin menempel pada tubuh Jungkook.

.

"eum, _hyung_?" Jungkook melilitkan beberapa helai rambut Yoongi di jarinya.

"apa kau tidak percaya saat aku berkata sangat mencintaimu?"

 _Straight to the point!_

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kau harus menjadi milikku!"

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, mempertemukan kening mereka. Yoongi dapat melihat bagaiman bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu. Seperti sedang merajuk.

 _Yeah_ , bagaimana pun juga Jungkook masih kecil dalam penglihatan Yoongi.

.

Yoongi terkekeh lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. "kau memaksaku, huh?" dan menjitak sayang kepala Jungkook.

"lagi pula aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya kemudian ia tersenyum. Dasar bocah ini.

"kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimamu, begitu?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

Lalu ia membuka suaranya. "lagi pula walaupun aku tidak memaksamu kau akan tetap menerimaku." dan menyeriangai di akhir kalimatnya.

Dasar bocah, bisa-bisanya membuat pipi Yoongi memerah.

Jungkook tertawa melihat wajah memerah Yoongi. Ia lalu menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Yoongi berkali-kali.

Saat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook, ia dihadiahi sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum lalu membalas ciuman Jungkook.

.

.

"oh iya, _hyung_? Mulai sekarang kau bisa membangunkanku dengan menggunakan cara Jin- _hyung_ tetapi harus dengan versimu!"

"kau bicara apa?"

"jika kau mau membangunkanku, kau harus duduk di atas perutku, lalu kau harus mengelusnya dengan lembut. Oh iya! Jangan gerakan bokongmu, _hyung_! Itu membuatkuㅡ"

"JEON JUNGKOOK! PERHATIKAN PERKATAANMU, BOCAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Jk-suga selesai! \^o^/

 **sugarlove** dan **teflon-nim** req kookga. Trus **infiressyubie** req kookga yang jin bangun jungkook waktu di yaman tv.

Tapi jadinya gini ㅠ.ㅠ maaf ya aku blm bisa buat yg rated m -/- nanti kalo udh berani aku bikin sequel ini dengan rated m!

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Atau alurnya kecepetan?

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :3 oh iya! Aku rencananya mau buat namgi hihiw :3 coming soon!

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	2. Sequel

**It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | Wake You Up sequel | Smut | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by WithYoongi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jungkook hanya membolehkan Yoongi untuk membangunkannya. Terkadang Jungkook sedikit mengerjai Yoongi. Berpura-pura tidur lagi sampai Yoongi kehabisan akal dan akan menciumnya di bibir. Semata-mata di lakukan karena kemodusan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Seperti hari ini, Jungkook sebenarnya bagun lebih awal. Tapi ia ingin tetap Yoongi membangunkannya. Jungkook bermain dengan boneka yang ia ambil dari kamar Yoongi sambil menunggu (Yoongi sendiri sudah menyerahkan kepemilikkan boneka itu untuk Jungkook).

Sampai ketika Jungkook mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di luar kamar membuatnya melempar bonekanya ke sembarang tempat. Buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut dan kembali berakting.

Jungkook dapat merasakan Yoongi bediri di hadapannya dengan mata yang memandang malas ke arah Jungkook. Yoongi pernah bilang jika membangunkan Jungkook adalah hal yang paling dia hindari tapi itu telah menjadi kewajibannya sekarang.

Sampai lima belas menit berlalu, Jungkook tidak merasakan pergerakan dari Yoongi. Karena biasanya kekasihnya itu pasti akan meneriakinya tepat di telinga, atau langsung menduduki perutnya dan menjambak rambutnya.

Jungkook dapat merasakan ranjangnya yang bergerak, sepertinya Yoongi menaiki ranjangnya. Tapi ia belum melakukan apa pun, membuat Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

Dan Jungkook rasa ia tidak pernah tersenyum selebar ini di pagi hari.

Yoongi, tengah tertidur di sampingnya dengan menggunakan lengan Jungkook sebagai gulingnya.

.

Jungkook merubah posisinya untuk menghadap Yoongi. Dengan perlahan menarik lengannya dan sekarang ia memeluk Yoongi.

Pasti Yoongi-hyung masih mengantuk, pikirnya. Jungkook tahu Yoongi semalaman terjaga di studio untuk membuat beberapa nada dan lirik.

Jadi Jungkook saat ini hanya membiarkan Yoongi tertidur di pelukannya. Lagi pula, Yoongi yang tertidur itu sangat manis. Membuat Jungkook sendiri tidak hentinya mencium kedua pipi Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun karena merasakan seseorang memainkan rambutnya. Pipinya juga terasa basah. Yoongi dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan setelah itu ia menemukan seorang Jeon Jungkook, dengan wajah yang sangat dekat karena ia sedang menciumi pipinya.

Pelaku dari pipinya yang basah. Yoongi mendorong kepala Jungkook untuk menjauh. Membuat Jungkook menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibir.

"selamat pagi, Yoongi- _hyung_ ~"

Yoongi hanya bergumam, matanya melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Lalu kembali menatap Jungkook.

"selamat siang, Jeon Jungkook." koreksinya. "dan kau telah mengganggu tidurku." Yoongi lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya lalu kembali menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri hanya terkekeh, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Membuat Yoongi mati-matian menjaga tangannya agar tidak menjambak rambut Jungkook saking gemasnya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. "Jin- _hyung_ dan yang lain sedang keluar,"

Membuat Yoongi menautkan keningnya. "lalu?"

Jungkook tersenyum senang sambil menyambar bibir Yoongi untuk ia kecup.

"buatkan aku makanan, _hyung_! Aku sangat lapar~"

Pelipis Yoongi berkedut beberapa kali, keningnya juga bertaut ketika mendengar penuturan kekasih mudanya itu. Apa-apaan? Memasak? Yang benar saja?!

Lagi pula Yoongi merasa Jungkook sangat tidak sopan karena menyuruhnya yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya.

.

"dasar bocah, dimana sopan santunmu?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook kesal lalu ia mendudukan dirinya.

Di sisi lain Jungkook merengut, sebelah lengannya memeluk pinggang Yoongi agar pemuda manis itu tidak kabur.

"ayolah, _hyung_ ~" ia juga mengeluskan pipinya di punggung Yoongi. "Jin- _hyung_ tidak membuat apa-apa." lalu kembali merengut.

"masak sendiri, bocah!" dengan perkataan finalnya itu, Yoongi menghentakan lengan Jungkook lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan kecepatan kilat.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berakhir di dalam kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya serta menggosok gigi untuk terlihat lebih segar. Ia terlalu malas untuk mandi, lagi pula badannya tidak terlalu bau juga.

Baru saja Yoongi selesai membasuh mulutnya, ia dapat melihat pantulan diri Jungkook yang tengah berjalan mengendap-endap ke arahnya. Membuat Yoongi memutar bola mata karenanya.

"aku melihatmu, Jeon." Jungkook yang merasa sudah tertangkap basah langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ah, _hyung_. Kau tidak seru sekali. Apa kau tidak mau kupeluk dari belakang seperti yang sering di lakukan di dalam drama?"

Yoongi mendengus mendengarnya. Drama? Yang benar saja. "dengar ya, ini dunia nyata, bukan drama atau pun film."

Tetapi Jungkook tetap memeluknya dari belakang. Memberikan kecupan singkat di tengkuk Yoongi. Dan ia hanya mengabaikan perkataan Yoongi.

"hm, aku memikirkan sesuatu, _hyung_ " suaranya terpendam di bahu Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya menatap Jungkook dari pantulan cermin.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yoongi menaruh sikat giginya terlebih dahulu di dalam kaca.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum manis saat menatap Yoongi dari pantulan kaca.

Sesaat kemudian senyuman Jungkook berubah menjadi seringaian lucu, menurut Yoongi. Jungkook kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi. Menghujani leher putih itu dengan kecupan.

"aku bertanya sekali lagi; apa kau mau memasakanku makanan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mendelikkan bahunya di saat Jungkook menggigit pelan di sana. Mati-matian Yoongi menahan segala sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi ia harus tetap menjawab Jungkook.

Tangan Yoongi berpegangan pada lengan Jungkook yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"eum.. Tidak mau." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika lidah Jungkook dengan beraninya menjilati lehernya.

Jungkook terkekeh, ia kembali melancarkan aksinya, menggigit dan menjilat leher Yoongi, bahkan sekarang Jungkook menghisap kuat lehernya.

Setelah yakin ia meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan pertamanya di leher Yoongi, Jungkook menaikkan bibirnya untuk mengecup pipi Yoongi. Lalu setelah itu kembali naik untuk berbisik seduktif di telinga Yoongi.

"kalau begitu, apa kau mau menjadi 'makanan'ku, _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Kedua lengan Jungkook ia tumpukkan di sisi tubuh Yoongi. Menguncinya yang sedang terduduk di atas _pantry_ , Yoongi tidak terlalu yakin apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan. Tapi tunggu, ㅡ apa itu _whipped cream_?

" _hyung_ ," suara Jungkook membuat lamunan Yoongi buyar. Ia menatap Jungkook yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter di depannya.

"a-apa?" ah sial, Yoongi mengumpat di dalam hati.

Jungkook yang melihat semburat merah menjalari pipi Yoongi hanya bisa terkekeh. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Jungkook mengambil semanguk _whipped cream_ yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Yoongi memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jungkook, bagaimana jari-jarinya sekarang sudah terlumuri krim putih itu. Dan tanpa sadar Yoongi meneguk liurnya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau mau apa?" Jungkook bergumam, senyuman tidak luntur di bibirnya. Berbanding kebalik dengan Yoongi yang gugup setengah mati di sana.

"aku?" ia tertawa pelan, terdengar sangat tenang membuat Yoongi mengutuknya di dalam hati.

Jari-jari Jungkook yang sebelumnya terlumuri _whippped cream_ sekarang berada di leher Yoongi.

"aku hanya ingin _dessert_."

Lalu jarinya mulai turun untuk melumuri tulang selangka Yoongi dengan _whipped_ _cream_. Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasa krim dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya. Tidak, Yoongi tidak mau mendesah.

Sekarang Jungkook melumuri pipi Yoongi, terus turun ke bawah sampai di bibirnya. Ia melakukannya dengan terus menatap Yoongi. Menyeringai puas saat melihat Yoongi yang menutup matanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"nah," Jungkook menjilati bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

" _dessert_ sudah siap!"

.

Yoongi membuka matanya dengan tekejut di saat bibir Jungkook mulai mengulum bibirnya. Menjilati krim berwarna putih itu hingga habis, lalu lidah Jungkook akan menorobos masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi dengan paksa. Yoongi mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya, dan di saat itulah ia mendesah.

Kedua tangan Yoongi berpegangan pada bahu Jungkook, memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyeimbangi ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan Jungkook pun tidak tinggal diam, ia bermain-main di punggung Yoongi. Lalu setelah itu tangannya masuk ke dalam kaus putih Yoongi. Terus naik ke atas sampai jari Jungkook menyentuh putingnya.

"Jung.. kook -ah!"

Yoongi kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika jari Jungkook dengan nakalnya mencubit putingnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja dan Jungkook tetap melanjutkan ciumannya sampai ke leher Yoongi.

Lumuran krim yang berada di leher Yoongi sudah berubah menjadi tanda kepemilikan. Yoongi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahannya ketika Jungkook menggigit, menjilat serta menghisap lehernya di sana sini. Membuat leher putihnya dihiasi bercak bewarna merah.

Bibir Jungkook turun ke tulang selangka Yoongi. Menjilati krim tersebut sampai habis lalu kembali menandai Yoongi dengan mulutnya.

Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Tangannya meremas rambut Jungkook sebagai pelampiasan.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Jungkook. "Kook-ah.." suaranya terendam di rambut Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook merambati paha Yoongi, membelai paha dalamnya dan ia dapat merasakan tubuh Yoongi bergetar karenanya.

Jungkook menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoongi, mundur selangkah lalu menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu dan cinta.

"ya, _hyung_?" Yoongi dapat merasakan pipinya memanas, menatap Jungkook yang sedang membuka kausnya. Membiarkan mata Yoongi menatap tubuh Jungkook yang sialnya terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja, Yoongi sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menginginkan Jungkook sekarang juga.

.

Yoongi mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengundang Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Jungkook tentu saja dengan senang hati memeluk Yoongi.

"kenapa, _hyung_? Apa kau mau aku berhenti?"

"tidak!" Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat menatap wajah merona Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya memandang liar ke segala arah, kemana pun asalkan bukan ke arah mata Jungkook.

"hanya saja," ia mencicit, menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, Yoongi sangat malu mengatakannya.

Jungkook dibuat tidak sabar, tangannya yang berada di pinggang Yoongi mulai meremasnya. "hanya saja apa? Jangan membuatku bingung."

Yoongi mengerang, ia lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jungkook.

"kau masih kecil, Jungkook."

.

"apa?!" Jungkook jelas saja langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. "serius, _hyung_?"

"aku sudah berumur 19 tahun!"

Yoongi baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, tetapi Jungkook dengan seenaknya mengangkat tubuh Yoongi, membawanya pergi ke dalam kamar.

"baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti," Jungkook menghela nafasnya, menendang pintu kamarnya menggunakan kaki dengan tidak sabaran.

Tubuh Yoongi terhempas begitu saja di atas ranjangnya, matanya menatap Jungkook yang dengan segera menaiki ranjang dan menindih Yoongi di bawahnya.

"kau mau aku membuktikannya padamu, _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya dengan senyuman miring, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Yoongi.

Jantung Yoongi dibuat terpompa kencang. Ia mengutuk Jungkook di dalam hati karena bocah yang berada di atas tubuhnya ini sungguh berbeda dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang biasa dengan senyuman kelincinya. Dan apa-apaan seringaiannya itu? Apa dia bermaksud menggoda Yoongi?

"lalu," Yoongi mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jungkook, menarik kepalanya agar semakin mendekat pada wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeringai juga, bibirnya sengaja ia tempelkan di sudut bibir Jungkook. Dan ia berbisik di sana.

"kau tunggu apa lagi?"

.

Erangan keluar dari mulut Jungkook, ia langsung saja menyerang bibir Yoongi dengan segera dan Yoongi pun langsung membalasnya.

Tangan Jungkook kembali bermain di balik kaus Yoongi. Jarinya membuat gerakan memutar di perut Yoongi lalu naik untuk kembali memainkan putingnya.

Yoongi mendesah di dalam ciumannya. Ia membuka sedikit matanya lalu tangannya juga bermain di sekitar perut Jungkook yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Menarikan jarinya di setiap lekukkan.

Setelahnya, kaus Yoongi sudah berada di lantai bersamaan dengan celana pendeknya.

.

.

.

.

"astaga! _Whipped cream_ -ku!"

Seokjin dengan tergesa berlari ke arah dapur, mengambil manguk yang sebelumnya terisi whipped cream miliknya. Kantung belanjaan yang sebelumnya berada ditangannya, ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai.

"hei, _hyung_. Ada apa?" Namjoon datang menghampiri Seokjin setelah ia mendengar erangan frustasi dari dapur.

Seokjin tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menatap mangkuk whipped creamnya yang sudah tidak tersisa. Krim putih itu bahkan berceceran di _pantry_.

Di saat itu Namjoon melihat sebuah kaus tergelatak di lantai. Ia segera mengambilnya, lalu sebelah alisnya terangkat setelah menyadari kaus yang terlihat familiar itu.

"ini punya Jungkook ' _kan_?" Namjoon menggoyangkan kaus itu ditangannya. Seokjin mengambilnya dengan segera.

Alisnya bertemu, menatap bingung ke arah kaus Jungkook. "apa yang bocah itu lakukan sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. Berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu setelah Jungkook berhasil memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang Yoongi. Posisinya sekarang sudah berada di pangkuan Jungkook, dengan lengan pemuda itu yang melingkar di pinggang Yoongi.

Jungkook dengan sabar menunggu Yoongi, tangannya mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan memutar. Ia tahu pasti itu akan terasa sakit, dan juga ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk mereka. Jungkook tidak mau membuat kekasihnya kesakitan. Walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook sangat ingin bergerak di dalam sana karena Yoongi menghimpitnya di dalam sana.

"Jungkook," Yoongi berucap lemah, ia memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat memberikan kecupan di leher Jungkook.

Hanya sebuah gumaman yang menjadi jawaban. Jungkook juga ikut menurunkan kepalanya agar bisa mencium pundak Yoongi.

"Jin- _hyung_ ," Tangan Yoongi mendorong dada Jungkook, yang malah membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan pelan karena milik Jungkook semakin dalam memasukinya.

"Jin- _hyung_ dan yang lain sudah datang."

Jungkook memberikan gigitan di bahu Yoongi. Mengecupnya terlebih dahulu sebelumnya menjawab Yoongi.

"kalau begitu, sepertinya kita tidak boleh berisik."

"tapi ㅡAKH!"

Jungkook tanpa perintah langsung menghentakan pinggulnya. Yoongi langsung memeluk Jungkook kembali, merendam suaranya di bahu Jungkook.

"sst, yang lain bisa mendengarmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi dibuat mendesah kembali di saat Jungkook menghentakkan lagi pinggulnya. Jungkook mengangkat pinggul Yoongi, mengeluarkan miliknya sampai hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam. Lalu setelah itu Yoongi sendiri yang menurunkan pinggulnya.

"Ah! Kook-ahh.. Akhㅡ"

Kepala Yoongi mengadah ketika miliknya Jungkook menusuk titik kenikmatannya. Ia berteriak mendesah memanggil nama Jungkook berkali-kali, lupa akan fakta bahwa member yang lain bisa mendengarnya.

"ahh, _hyung_. Janganh.. Berisik." Jungkook berbisik di telinga Yoongi, padahal dirinya pun sudah tidak peduli jika yang mendengar mereka.

Yoongi masih terus bergerak naik turun di pangkuan Jungkook, berusaha agar milik Jungkook kembali menusuk titik kenikmatannya. Dan setelah berhasil, kepala Yoongi akan mengadah dan mulutnya akan mengeluarkan desahan erotis.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Memperhatikan Yoongi yang terus bergerak di pangkuannya. Menatap wajah memerahnya, mulutnya yang terbuka dan akan selalu mengeluarkan desahan, serta tubuhnya yang di penuhi dengan hickey di sana-sini.

Jungkook menarik kepala Yoongi untuk menciumnya. Lidahnya langsung memasuki mulut Yoongi yang terbuka. Dan Yoongi dengan senang hati membalas ciumannya seiring dengan hentakan yang Jungkook berikan.

"hah.. Jungkookh.." Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba semakin cepat bergerak di atas pangkuan sang kekasih. Memberi sinyal pada Jungkook bahwa Yoongi sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

Tangan Jungkook langsung menggenggam milik Yoongi. Memijatnya dengan pelan dan membuat Yoongi berteriak mendesah memanggil nama Jungkook.

"hyungh.." sebelah tangan Jungkook menangkup pipi Yoongi. Menatap mata Yoongi dengan penuh cinta. Dan di saat itulah Jungkook menghentakkan dengan keras, menabrak titik kenikmatan Yoongi dengan dalam.

"AKH! JUNGKOOKH.."

Dan Yoongi mencapai puncaknya dengan teriakan nama kekasihnya. Jungkook pun yang mendengarnya juga sampai pada puncaknya, menghentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali sebelum spremanya memenuhi Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yeah! Aku menang! Sekarang kalian harus membayarnya!"

Setelah insiden Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menemukan kaus Jungkook di dapur, mereka berbondong-bondong menghampiri kamar Jungkook yang terkunci. Menguping dari luar ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan si Alien Taehyung tiba-tiba bersuara.

"aku bertaruh Jungkook dan Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti sedang main kuda-kudaan."

Yeah, walaupun dengan bahasa yang agak aneh, Taehyung memenangkan taruhan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

Ya allah maafkan hambamu ini ;-;

Sumpah ini aku bikinnya gemeteraan! Baru pertama kali bikin yang rated m jadinya maaf kalau kurang memuaskan atau malah ga ngefeel?

I dont write smut but i read it anyway *dikubur*

Okey, ini smut perdana aku. Jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kekurangannya m(_ _)m

Terima kasih yang udah review wake you up di chapie sebelumnya :3

 **teflon-nim | Lee Shikuni | infiressyubie | ycsupernova | johayo-kaisoo | littlesugar | diyahpark1004 | MyNameX | | | Phylindan | angelwini | Mara997 | kekeikke | Guest | XXX**

Maaf gabisa bales review dari kalian :" tapi kalian harus tau kalau aku sayang banget sama kalian :'* /muntah

Thank you all, I love you and review please? ;3

With Love

WithYoongi

Muah~


End file.
